


Underneath The Same Sky

by Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 'Gamer' Ashton, 'Gamer' Calum, Accidental Coming Out, Alternate Universe - Youtubers, Beauty Guru Sierra, Gamer Michael, Lifestyle Vlogger Ashton, Model Luke, Multi, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool/pseuds/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool
Summary: 'Luke calls out from behind the camera, “Gonna get you in one of my silky shirts. Show off your sexy chest hair!”Ashton laughs, cheeks reddening, “You’re not in this video Luke, shut up.”“Anyway,” Sierra says, grinning fondly at her boyfriends, “Ashton, we’re gonna keep your eye shadow to mostly nudes and golds, maybe a bit of red.”Luke mumbles something that sounds suspiciously like, “I’ll get you nude,” But Sierra gives him a pointed look, and he goes back to his salad. '
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Calum Hood, Sierra Deaton/Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 30





	1. Making Ashton Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> That great au that nobody asks for but everybody loves. Heavily inspired by 'X' by Caimani, as well as many of the youtubers i watch myself. 
> 
> Each chapter title is the title of the video it depicts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton goes to LA to be in one of Sierra's videos.

“Hello everybody, and welcome to another video! Today we are joined by a very special guest,” Sierra waves at the camera and smiles, trying her best to keep her eyes on the lens instead of looking at Luke, who’s sat just behind the camera eating his lunch, or at Ashton, who’s sat just outside of shot. “As many of you are aware, I have my gorgeous boyfriend Luke model for some of my videos.”

“Hi!” Luke calls, grinning, and she rolls her eyes at him, but can’t keep the smile off her face.

She shakes her head, looking back into the camera, “Well, today, we have a super special guest. My other, equally as gorgeous boyfriend, Mr Ashton Irwin!”

Ashton looks at his, shuffling his chair over a bit, “Is that my cue?”

“Yes.”

He laughs, coming into shot fully, “Yes. Hi. I am here.”

“We’re gonna be giving you a full makeover babe: hair, nails, face,” She ruffles a hand through his already styled hair, laughing as he pouts.

Luke calls out from behind the camera, “Gonna get you in one of my silky shirts. Show off your sexy chest hair!”

Ashton laughs, cheeks reddening, “You’re not in this video Luke, shut up.”

“Anyway,” Sierra says, grinning fondly at her boyfriends, “Ashton, we’re gonna keep your eye shadow to mostly nudes and golds, maybe a bit of red.”

Luke mumbles something that sounds suspiciously like, “I’ll get you nude,” But Sierra gives him a pointed look, and he goes back to his salad.

Sierra hands Ashton a hair tie and he pulls his hair back into a tiny little ponytail that makes him look like a pineapple. He sticks his tongue out at her, grinning.

“My face is yours, oh wise beauty guru.”

“Alright,” She goes into tutorial mode easily, “The first product we’re going in with is Youthquake by Marc Jacobs. This is a great moisturiser that works as a perfect first step,” She uses her finger to gently smear it over Ashton’s face, leaving a dollop on his nose that makes Luke laugh loudly. He’s migrated to the other side of the room, probably to avoid distracting them, but he hasn’t left yet, because he’s an attention whore at heart and will always be in the same room as whatever camera is recording.

“Next is time for foundation, and I’m going to be mixing these two by Uoma Beauty. I have the one I usually use for Luke, and I’m gonna add a drop of the one I usually use for myself, because Ashton isn’t vampiric like my other boyfriend.”

“Hey!” Luke calls, and Ashton laughs, before promptly shutting his mouth (and eyes) as Sierra starts applying the foundation.

Sierra grins, “It’s a compliment baby, you’re like a soft white canvas.”

She finishes patting at Ashton’s face, and turns back to the camera.

“Now for concealer, we’re gonna go with Accomplice by Marc Jacobs, and I’m gonna use Luke’s shade and just blend it out nicely, it won’t be a massive difference.” Ashton relaxes into it as she applies the concealer, letting her do her thing.

She grins, “I must say, you’re a much easier canvas than Luke. He thinks he knows everything, doesn’t shut up.”

Ashton giggles, “I know, I actually watch your videos.”

“Stop talkin’ shit!” Luke yells, and both Sierra and Ashton dissolve into laughter.

“Love you baby,” She says sweetly. Luke huffs, but quietly mumbles, “Love you too.”

The rest of the video goes much the same, and at the end Ashton has a slightly shimmery nude slash autumn vibe look going for him. She’s not sure what to title the look. She’ll have to think of that during editing.

For the next part of the video, Luke joins them. He paints Ashton’s nails while Sierra does his hair, and Ashton sits there looking smug as hell while getting completely pampered. He looks good in the makeup, a lot more femme and bold than he’d usually go for, even without bright flashy colours. She’ll make sure to smudge his lipstick later.

Once his entire makeover is done, Luke plants himself in Sierra’s lap while she tries to do her outro. He curls up in a manner that shouldn’t be possible for someone so tall, but somehow manages to contort himself into a position that means she’s visible over his shoulder. It’s quite a feat.

“Alright guys, this video was a bit of a one off. As much as we love Ashton, he has two of his own channels, and lives too far away to be in videos all the time. I hope you enjoyed this video nonetheless, even with Luke being a nuisance, as usual.”

“Hey!”

She laughs, kissing his nose quickly.

“That’s it from us. Bye!”

Ashton stops the recording for her, since Luke is currently taking up most of her attention.

“So can I take this off now or...”

Luke grins and kicks Ashton’s thigh, “Nope. Standard procedure, we gotta take a good photo for Instagram, and then Sierra’ll wanna mess up you’re makeup. And I want to too.”

Ashton raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t seem too shocked. Good, they’ve been dating long enough that this shouldn’t come as a surprise.

###

**Sierra Beauty** **✓**

_Find me on twitter and instagram @sierrabeauty!_

_Follow Ashton on twitter and instagram @ashtonirwin. Subscribe to his channel as well!_

_You can follow luke as well if you want, i guess, @hukelemmings_

_Products list below:_

_~SHOW MORE~_

**3,867 Comments**

**_CoolGuyCal_ ** **✓**

_TELL ASHTON I MISS HIM AND ALSO HE LOOKS PRETTY <3_

**_Ashton Irwin_ ** **✓**

_What the gurus don’t show you: the hours it took to take it all off. my poor face :(_

**_honeypie_ **

_me: h-_

_sierras beauty blender: PAT PAT PAT PAT PAT PAT PAT PAT PAT PAT_

**_lauren carter_ **

_why is ashton prettier than me in makeup this isn’t fair :/_

**_its megan bitch_ **

_i don’t get it u said luke was ur bf but then ashton was ur bf???????_

**_Sierra Beauty_ ** **✓**

_I have two boyfriends! if you keep an eye on Ashton’s channel, he was planning to do a whole video explaining it. google polyamory, if you’re really curious <3_


	2. MALUM IS REAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael joins a Cashton video to replace Ashton while he's in LA.

Michael sits down in Ashton’s usual chair, kicking his feet to sway side to side while Calum sets up the camera and opens the game. He whistles when Calum bends down to get the controller out of the drawer, and puts on an innocent smile when Calum turns to glare at him.

Calum takes his usual chair and hands Michael a controller, who kisses him on the cheek in thanks. Calum blushes a little, eyes darting to the camera.

“Hey, you’re a normal YouTuber, you can cut it out. I’m the one who usually does live shit,” Michael teases, and Calum laughs.

“You’re right, ok. Let’s start the video.”

Calum clears his throat, before going into video mode.

“Hi guys, today’s video is going to be a bit different. Ashton’s currently in LA with Sierra and Luke, and originally I was gonna be doing a video by myself, but instead I’m joined by my wonderful boyfriend and professional Twitch gamer, Michael!”

Michael laughs, “Babe. Babe. You called me your boyfriend.”

Calum’s face drops, blush rising to his cheeks, “Fuck, sorry. We can re-do the intro, it’s fine. Editing, like you said.”

He considers for a moment, before shaking his head, “No, I think you should leave it. Everyone already knows we’re gay, now they know we’re gay together.”

Calum chews his lip, eyebrows furrowed, and Michael reaches over, using a hand on his jaw to turn his head towards him. He taps his lip with his thumb, and Calum dutifully releases it.

“Babe. It’ll be fine. No need to worry. You and Ashton have the best fans in the world. And besides,” He grins, “Everyone loves me.”

Calum laughs, which is exactly what Michael wanted.

“Alright, yeah. I’ll edit around this bit, uh. But I’ll leave the intro.”

“Good lad,” Michael pats his face gently, before dropping his hand and turning back to the camera.

Clearing his throat, Calum continues, “Uh. Today we’re gonna be playing Crash Bandicoot. We’ve been playing this a bit recently, but I thought it’d be a nice easy video that Ashton won’t complain about missing out on.

“And I’m totally the superior gamer in this _relationship_ ,” Michael grins when Calum catches his eye before quickly looking back to the screen, “So I need to prove it by winning.”

They pinkie promise not to distract or sabotage each other, and then the game starts. They get three attempts, and then pass the control to the other person.

Predictably, Calum is the first to start getting frustrated, lips set in an adorable pout that Michael really wants to kiss (or bite). He then remembers that they aren’t live, so really, he can do what he wants. When Calum next dies, and grumpily hands the controller to him, he leans over and catches his lip between his teeth.

Calum yelps in surprise, and Michael pulls away grinning.

“You dick. We said no distractions.

He laughs, “That doesn’t count as a distraction, I waited until you died.”

Calum keeps pouting though, and Michael rolls his eyes fondly before leaning over to kiss him properly. Calum leans into it easily, letting Michael lead him, but eventually pulling away just a little bit.

“I’m gonna have so much editing to do,” He mumbles, and Michael pulls away quickly to laugh, surprised.

“ _Or_ ,” He grins, “You could leave it in. I’m sure everyone would love that.”

Calum levels him with a look, and he raises his hands in surrender, trying to school his face into an innocent look. Calum clearly doesn’t buy it (obviously), as he just shakes his head, although the corners of his lips twitch in a small smile.

By the time they’ve finished the next few levels, they have enough useable footage for Calum to edit together. Michael tried to behave for the rest of the video, so by the time Calum starts the outro he’s feeling mischievous again.

“Alright, I hope you all enjoyed seeing Michael thrash me at video games. Uh, leave a like if you miss Ashton or if you want to see Michael in more videos. Comment how long it took you to complete this fucking game. Subscribe, hit the bell even though it doesn’t work half the time. That’s everything. Bye-”

Michael pounces, wrapping his arms around Calum’s shoulders and kissing him. Calum makes a startled noise, nearly falling over, but catches himself with a hand on the desk. They kiss for a little while, before Calum shoves him off, flustered and scowling slightly.

“You’re lucky I love you,” He grumbles, getting up to turn the camera off.

“I know,” He replies sweetly.

Calum swats at the back of his head.

###

**_Cashton Games_** **✓**

_Crash bandicoot, the world's most stressful game :/_

_Socials:_

_@CoolGuyCal , @ashtonirwin (even tho he wasn’t here)_

_Find Michael @michaelwantsanotherslice on twitch, youtube, instagram, and twitter._

**4,328 comments**

**_CoolGuyCal_ ** **✓**

_soo.... cat’s out of the bag?_

**_MichaelWantsAnotherSlice_ ** **✓**

_I don’t think the cat was ever in the bag tbh._

**_Ashton Irwin_ ** **✓**

_Proud of you boys!!! Sorry i wasn’t there :(_

**_cashtonkween_ **

_OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD_

**_lauren carter_ **

_!!!! otp!!!!!_

**_kermit ctrl+z_ **

_homos! (and i mean that in the best way possible)_


	3. Day In The Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton's day in the life video (ft Malum).

Ashton wakes up later than normal on the day he’s meant to film his day in the life video, due to the jetlag of having just got back from LA the night before. Still, he decides, no time like the present, and picks up his smaller camera that he plans to use the whole day.

“Good morning,” He says, keeping his voice quiet since Calum and Michael are probably still asleep next door, “I am incredibly jetlagged, but today is the day of my day in the life video, since everyone’s been asking for me to do one of these for a while. It is currently nearing nine am. Usually I’d be up earlier but, again, jetlag. So I’m gonna go shower and start my day.”

He carries the camera into the bathroom and gets a nice shot brushing his teeth, before pausing and setting the camera down. He showers quickly, gets dressed in fresh clothes, and films himself in the mirror now showered and dressed. He’ll edit in a fancy transition or something.

“Alright,” He says, still quiet, as he leaves the bathroom, “When I don’t wake him up early to go to the gym, Calum likes to sleep pretty late, so I’m gonna go wake him up now.”

He knocks on Calum’s door and opens it before he gets an answer, calling out, “You’d better be clothed or at least covered, because I’m filming.”

When he steps inside, he can’t help but coo internally at the soft scene. He’d sort of been expecting something gross, knowing Michael, but no. Michael’s still mostly asleep, with Calum laid on his chest, glaring at Ashton with all the threat of a small, fluffy dog.

“Time to get up,” Ashton says with a grin, and Calum whines, burying his face in Michael’s shoulder. Michael’s arms instinctually wrap around him, even half asleep. It’s sickening, really.

“You’re not my mom,” Calum grumbles, pulling the covers up over his head. Michael’s wakes then, blinking a little before looking to Ashton with a raised eyebrow.

Ashton just grins wider, “Up and at ‘em lads, we need to go grocery shopping.”

Michael rolls his eyes, “Just order online, stop making noise.”

“But we need that sweet sweet content. I can’t just film a day in the life of us sitting on our arses editing videos and shouting at the tv.”

“Why not?” Calum pipes up, peeking out from under the covers. “It’d be accurate.”

Ashton huffs, “But _content_. C’mon, if you get up now I’ll make you coffee.”

Calum considers this for a moment, before sighing dramatically and pushing the covers down. “Fine,” He groans, and Ashton laughs, leaving them alone to go make coffee.

He makes his way to the kitchen, stopping to talk briefly about the posters on the wall on the way there. He then starts the coffee brewing and heads to the mug cupboard. Still filming, he opens the cupboard’s doors.

“Over the years, me and Calum have accumulated many mugs. People like to gift them to us and we like to buy them as souvenirs. We’re gonna need a new cupboard if we get any more,” He hums, thinking for a moment, “I usually use this one,” He gets out an orange mug with a soft watercolour image of Winnie the Pooh.

“I think today Calum can have this one,” He puts his mug down and gets out a white one with a doodle of a pig saying ‘oink’ on it, “And Michael can have this one,” He puts Calum’s down next to his and grabs another white mug, with a pair of bees dressed as ghosts. It says ‘boo-bees’ along the top.

He giggles to himself like he does every time he looks at the stupid mug, “This one was a present from Luke. For our, uh, mutual appreciation.”

Calum and Michael choose that moment to stumble into the kitchen, and Ashton turns around to get the camera on them. Michael looks very reluctant to have been dragged out of bed, hanging off and equally disgruntled looking Calum.

The hoodie Calum’s wearing clearly belongs to Michael, the sweater paws coming out strong. Michael’s shirtless, and Ashton grimaces.

“Michael! Put a shirt on, you’re throwing off my white balance.”

“Fuck off,” Michael grumbles, pressing his face into the back of Calum’s neck, “fuckin’ morning people. You made me get up, this is what you’re getting.”

Ashton gasps, fake dramatic, “Don’t swear!”

They have breakfast all together, Ashton drinking a smoothie and Calum and Michael having toast, before Ashton decides to leave them be and go shopping.

“Why’d you wake us up if you’re gonna go shopping by yourself?” Michael whines, still not happy about being awake.

Calum consoles him with a kiss on the nose which Ashton makes sure to catch, “I have some editing to do, you can nap on the couch in the office if you want.”

Michael hums, rubbing his cheek against Calum’s shoulder like a cat, “Alright.”

“You two are sickeningly cute, I’m going to leave before my teeth rot,” He laughs, “Bye, don’t have too much fun without me.”

He quickly checks the battery on his camera before slipping his shoes on and heading out the door. He keeps the camera pointing downwards while he says hello to their neighbour, before he starts the walk into the busier area of town. On the way, he meets a couple of subscribers who ask for photos, and he happily obliges, asking if they mind being in the video.

Doing the normal grocery shop takes him until lunch time, so he stops to get a bite to eat before heading home.

He films him and Calum putting the groceries away with the intent of editing it into a short time lapse. The rest of the day is spent editing videos, ordering pizza for dinner, and then watching a movie with Michael and Calum (and throwing cushions at them whenever they kiss).

When he’s got his pyjamas on and is settling into bed with his book, he finally closes the video off.

“It is eleven pm, and I am just about ready for bed. Gonna read my book, uh, Cuckoo Song, until I can’t keep my eyes open, and then I’ll go to sleep. So, goodnight!” He grins, waving a little to sign off.

###

**_Ashton Irwin_ ** **✓**

_Hope you enjoyed this incredibly eventful day in the life video! Despite expectations, I don’t actually lead a very interesting life._

_Social media: @ashtonirwin_

_Calum: @CoolGuyCal_

_Michael: @michaelwantsanotherslice_

_Stay safe <3_

**6,837 comments**

**_CoolGuyCal_ ** **✓**

_go home everyone, we’re the cutest couple_

**_HukeLemmings_ **

_wow ash, don’t even use the mug i so carefully chose for you, smh._

**_Ashton Irwin_ ** **✓**

_I’m so sowwy pwease fowgive me_

**_michaelwantsanotherslice_ ** **✓**

_Im going to murder you for using uwu talk_

**_Ashton Irwin_ ** **✓**

_ >:3_

**_lauren carter_ **

_wow, out for one video and malum is already thriving i see. Love that for them_

**_keighleigh!!_ **

_I can’t believe I was out shopping and somehow ran into the kindest man on youtube. Ashton truly is the sweetest <3_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mugs mentioned are actually mugs someone in my family owns. That's not something I'm proud of.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated! 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for extra content in the [Youtube au tag](https://mastasof-ravenkroft.tumblr.com/search/yt%20au/)


End file.
